


Ebb

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Creepy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Ebb

Her rabbit was dead.

Emily covered his cage with her blanket, no longer useful in the cramped, humid room, and then crawled to the opposite corner. A small alcove provided relief from the hot sunlight that filled most of the room.

She had screamed for hours yesterday, straining her voice. Now her throat was so dry, her swollen tongue filling her mouth. The bottle of water from her rabbit's cage had only lasted two days.

Emily shuddered, staring at the locked door. She had pounded, but the men behind the walls wouldn't answer.

If they were still there at all.


End file.
